Punishment
by sandal onions
Summary: In Las Noches it may not be easy to fall in love with someone..especially not if you love Ulquiorra Schiffer. Orihime Inoue was willing to take a risk when she agreed to be the Espada's fraccion. And maybe..he loved her back, that would be enough for her
1. Prologue

Punishment

CH 1

It had been a while since he had seen her smile. She had started to wilt away, the most beautiful trash in Las Noches was disappearing and there was nothing he could do about it. Not that he cared about the girl or anything..

4 p.m, it was the time for her dinner. White plates, white cups placed on a white server. He wished he could smudge some paint on the pale set, for her sake. For some reason Ulquiorra could sense her pain and frustration, when he was in her presence. He knew she hated the complete whiteness of Las Noches, the lack of color and life itself. It didn't bother the Espada, to him everything was meaningless trash. But she was a living being, a human, a person who was bright, pure and beautiful. So, so beautiful... and something beautiful needed colour.

"Open up, woman." The coldness in his voice startled Orihime. Though this was his usual voice, it sounded far more creepier and miserable than normally. She sighed deeply as she opened the door. As her captor entered the room, she turned around, refusing to look him in the eye. That wouldn't have mattered anything anyways...she knew that his eyes looked as emotionless as usual.

The awkward silence was almost too much for them to bear. Neither the princess or the demon wanted to admit that seeing the other sad and confused. He shifted a little closer to the princess, but froze soon as he realised what he was doing. He, as her captor, was allowed to treat her as he liked, touch her, rape her, do anything he pleased to do. But she wasn't like other women. She wasn't a weak whore who could be tossed around like pleased. The princess had a strong aura and a strong mind. Ulquiorra almost admired her for that, almost. But his instincts told him to keep his hands off the girl..even he couldn't exactly understand why.

She could hear him kneel behind her. He was moving as gracefully as usually, white cape fluttering in the air as he went on his knees. But this time, something went wrong. Ulquiorra's mind was wandering, so he wasn't really paying attention on what he was doing. Hell, he didn't even know WHY he was kneeling! And since he didn't pay attention, he obviously had to step on his cape and since the marble floors in Las Noches were slippery....

A loud crash. Orihime turned around, just in time to see the surprised Espada yelp in surprise and slip on his cape. She couldn't help but laugh, poor Ulquiorra looked so miserable. What kind of an idiot slips on his own cape? She bursted into laughter as she saw her "delicious dinner" sprawled on her captor's clothes.

She offered a hand to him. He looked at her, frowning. But after a while he let her help him up.

"So...this is supposed to be my dinner?" She looked at him and giggled, a faint blush on her cheeks.

He frowned. He couldn't look THAT silly.

"Shut up, woman. This is your food. No needs to complain, come and get it." He snapped. Unfortunately Ulquiorra didn't realize the true meaning of his words..since her food was all over him...she had to lick it off him. No wonder she looked so flustered.

"...U-Ulquiorra? But, the food is all over you and I wouldn't want to ruin you clothes with human spit. P-please let me bring you something to wear..." Flustered, she went to pick up some clothes for him to wear. A pair of jeans and a shirt..her brother's clothes? They would do.

Ulquiorra wondered why he let the girl pick clothes for him. When the blushing girl handed him weird-looking human clothes, he didn't decline. He looked her in the eyes and grabbed the pile of cloth in her hands.

"I'll go and change..I'd appreciate it if you'd excuse me, _woman._" Her eyes flashed. She obviously didn't like this tone. It made Ulquiorra regret his tone of voice. But not until her face saddened and a desperate smile became her expressions, something snapped inside him. He realized he couldn't bear to see her hurt.

"...Sorry..." It was just a quiet whisper, but the Espada knew that she could hear it. He turned around and she was gone.

Orihime sat on her bathroom floor. The icy floor felt uncomfortable on her bare legs, but she didn't care about the cold which numbed her legs. Only one thing, actually a person..he, was on her mind. She had no reason to be mad at him, he was always cold towards her. And yet she was raged.

"Maybe it was my imagination to think that you cared...?" The quiet sentence lingered in the air. She wanted to know why he acted the way he did, why those green 'tears' were running down the Espada's cheek every time she saw him. Why couldn't he tell her those things? What was if that kept him from trusting anyone? Orihime knew already the answer.

...Pride. It was his own pride. She knew he didn't let anyone push him down. Except for Aizen-sama..thr girl didn't know what Ulquiorra's relationship with the superior was. All she knew for sure was that Ulquiorra and Aizen were somewhat 'close', what kinda closeness it was, the girl didn't know. To tell the truth, she didn't find it necessary to know. Whatever Aizen and Ulquior ra had to do with each other, Orihime couldn't interfere between the two of them. She somewhat feared the superior, he wasn't trustworthy or good-spirited. The ex-captain could do anything to her...or Ulquiorra.

_'No, what am I thinking?! My head keeps telling me that Aizen and Ulquiorra are having a relationship! I have to stop thinking that..wonder..wonder if he has already changed?!'_

She left the bathroom in an instant, and started to run. Her head told her to stop, she certainly didn't want to interfere while Ulquiorra was changing, but yet her body kept moving towards him. Orihime had to see him now, no matter what it would cost later. She rushed through the hall, stumbling over shoe pairs outside Grimmjow's shoes. With a loud thump she fell on the floor, hair tangled with the shoelaces. Out of breath, she decided to lay like that for a while. It couldn't hurt the Quarta Espada if she was one minute late? The girl wanted to run to him as fast as possible, but her body resisted.

Lying there in the dirt, she wondered if she had overdone this whole thing. Maybe she should've picked someone else? Or keep on believing that Kurosaki-kun would someday return her feeling? No. She was already over Ichigo, the crush which had been going on for over 5 years was finally over. The day Ulquiorra came to kidnap her to Hueco Mundo, a small voice in her voice has been keeping on telling her "he's the one, he's the one". She had hated him in the beginning, disliking those green eyes and green 'tears'. But now...she loved those. She loved Ulquiorra and she couldn't deny her attraction.

_'I can't be weak and cry..I can't....no, not for him..'_ Orihime wiped the few tears which were running down her cheeks. He was strong, so she had to be strong in his presence. She couldn't bear it if Ulquiorra would dislike her because if her weakness. She couldn't bear it at all if he hated her..

A loud thump waked Orihime up from her daze. She was surprised to see that the door to Grimmjow's room was open. For the first time in her life, she saw an Espada's room: Grimmjow's room was large, with three rooms connected. Walls were completely white, and the floor too. Only the dark blue ceiling was the only thing which wasn't pure white. Pure...the room looked pure indeed, but it certainly didn't provide any security or warmth. The utter whiteness made the room so cold and in a way Orihime couldn't explain, so deeply sad. Like rain. But the Espada who was living in this room, was neither sad or cold. Grimmjow Jaegerjacques, the name belonged to the Sexta Espada. The girl shivered when she even thought of that name. It just brought back bad memories.

_Flashback-_

_Orihime was sitting by the window, looking at the pale moon. She had nothing to do, and she felt really broken at the moment. Six days in Hueco Mundo.. the time had flewn by so quickly since she came here. And yet it felt like nothing at all had happened during those six day. Orihime had been sitting by her window for six days, missing her friends and especially Kurosaki Ichigo. She couldn't express how sad she was when she couldn't meet him anymore._

_While she was lost in her sad thoughts, someone entered her room. The figure came closerand closer, until a big hand gripped her shoulder. She yelped and jumped. The figure behind her was Grimmjow Jaegerjacques. He had a scary smile and his eyes looked even scarier, if possible._

"_W-what do you want?" She looked at him with fear in her eyes._

"_Haha! Good one, _woman._ Don't you already realize that I'm here to do THIS?" His horrid laughter echoed in the room. His strong hands gripped her arms and roughly threw her on the floor. When the horrified girl tried to stand up, he kicked her down. Kneeling down beside her, he tied her hands behind her back with one rough movement. The Sexta Espada pushed her against the cold wall, spreading her legs wide open. Since she was still wearing her school uniform, this position showed her thigs completely. She couldn't cover herself up since his dirty hands were still keeping her in this position. _

"_You like it, woman?" He let out a loud laughter. She yelped in pain when he squeezed her thigh quite hardly. She didn't like this at all....not at all. This hurt..and her body belonged only to one person._

"_K-Kurosaki-kun.." His eyes flashed dangerously as she said Ichigo's name. Grimmjow slapped her on the cheek, and gripped her throat. Leaning uncomfortably close to her face, he whispered:_

"_Remember _woman._ This." The Sexta touched her lips, "this.." the strong hand was placed on her heart, "and especially THIS.." he gripped her breasts, "belong to.."_

"_Aizen-sama. Now get off her, remember she is NOT your property." Grimmjow's expression changed from pure lust to rage. The man standing behind Sexta was Ulquiorra Schiffer, the Quarta Espada. A simple Sexta couldn't disobey a Quarta, so Grimmjow let go of Orihime and left her room._

_Orihime was left alone in the room with the Quarta. She didn't know what to think about him._

_End of flashback-_

Orihime let out a surprised moan when she heard a loud crashing noise coming from the room. What made her even more surprised was the view in front of her:

Ichigo Kurosaki was lying sprawled on the floor, buck naked and with Grimmjow Jaegerjacques on top of him. Grimmjow was smirking evilly while planting kisses on Ichigo's chest. Those two...the girl couldn't believe it. Ichigo...was gay? No way...and the worst thing was that if was with Grimmjow??! This..this was a dream right? Orihime couldn't help but let out a surprised "EHHHHHHHH!"

The two boys immediately spotted her. Grimmjow glared at her to make her go away and let him 'fuck his strawberry ALONE'. Ichigo's expression was priceless: the Strawberry was blushing tomato red, and his mouth hang open.

"I-Inoue?? I'm sorry..t-this..I..umm...this isn't" Grimmjow slammed a hand over Ichigo's mouth.

"Woman, this is EXACTLY what it looks like. He is mine, understood?! So please leave _**now.**_"

Orihime blushed and looked away. She hadn't realised that she was staring at the naked couple.

"Um..I'm fine with it. So..so I'll just leave now." She turned around and flashed them a genuine smile. She removed her hair from the dirty sneakers which she now understood were Kurosaki-kun's sneakers. She waved them goodbye and sprinted away from Grimmjow's room as quickly as possible.

_'Those two together?! Such a..such an absurd idea?! But..I can't interfere and I'm no longer in love with Kurosaki-kun...' _

A small smile graced up to her lips. Maybe those two were a good match? She didn't know, hopefully they knew. Orihime kept on thinking about Kurosaki-kun's and Grimmjow-san's relationship the whole way back to her room.

Ulquiorra was started to get frustated. She had been gone for a half an hour. Knowing her, she could've went anywhere and get into trouble. That girl..

_'Ulquiorra..what is wrong with you..why are you thinking about her again?" _Lately, he hasn't been able to understand his own thoughts and feelings at all. They all were involving that girl, Orihime Inoue..and the Quarta Espada couldn't understand why such a weak human girl interested him in the first place..

Suddenly, he heard someone enter her room. Thankfully it was the girl herself. She was panting, flushed and out of her breath.

"I..went...bathroom. And then..*pant* I saw Grimmjow..and Ichigo. They were making out!" She flushed even more when she explained why she was late. Ulquiorra's eyes widened. He wished that Orihime wouldn't have needed to see them..making out.

" I guess they make a good match!" The girl smiled warmly as she walked to Ulquiorra. He was wearing the shirt and jeans she handed him. Those clothes looked surprisingly good on the Espada.

"Those clothes, they look really good on you.." She smiled at him again, not realising what she had just blurted out.

And awkward silence.

"Um...I mean. Oh well.." She blushed a bit and giggled in embarassment. He couldn't help but smile a bit too. Orihime didn't even realize he was smiling.

"Oh gosh! We have to wash your Espada outfit!! It's all dirty!" Orihime ran into her kitchen. The outfit was lying crumbled on the floor. Orihime sighed.

"You mind helping me?" The quite innocent question lingered in the air, waiting for a response. He started to walk towards the girl and grabbed the white hakama.

"Yes..but only because this is my outfit." She flashed him a brilliant smile, and handed him the washing powder. While he scrubbed the dirt off his hakama, he caught himself staring at the girl beside him. What actually did he feel towards her?

-end of ch1.-

Ch 2.


	2. Chapter 2

//This is where the real story begins.

CH 2

A half had passed since she was brought to the Hollow world, and Orihime Inoue was still trapped in Las Noches. Nothing had changed in her appearance, or thoughts. She was on the Arrancar's side, but only because of her love for Ulquiorra Schiffer, the Quarta Espada. The said Espada didn't know, of course. And she knew for sure that he didn't love her back..maybe he had learned to smile a bit, maybe he acted a tiny bit nicer while being around her, it still wasn't because of love.

The battle had went worse, though. Soul Society had invaded Hueco Mundo, and even some Espada's like Nnoitra had died. Now was the time for the ultimate showdown..only time could tell what would happen in the end.

It wasn't like Orihime wanted Aizen to win and succeed his horrid plans. No, the girl wished he would die. She didn't care about the Arrancars either, they were her enemies. Almost one year in this place couldn't change her opinions on the enemy. Her opinion had changed on one Arrancar, though....but for Orihime, her captor was an exception. Ulquiorra was something else. She couldn't bear to see him die, or get hurt. But she couldn't express her feelings in public, all she could do was watch in horror if he got hurt. She didn't even know yet how badly hurt she would see him...

"Aizen-sama wishes to speak to you." It was his voice, Ulquiorra's. She turned around to see him. His face was supposed to look expressionless, but Orihime could see hints of sadness and worry in his eyes. Those eyes..she had once seen them full of life and almost happy. But that was an exception. After that day, he had started to act cold again. It had been two months since she found about Ichigo's and Grimmjow's...sexual relationship. Two months since she saw him smile...

"Yes, I am ready to go." She looked him in the eyes, giving him permission to lead her to the Hueco Mundo's twisted leader. The Espada led the way, and she followed. White marble walls surrounded the two of them..and neither the princess or her captor had anything to say.

* * *

Ulquiorra's mind was wandering. He didn't want to do this, didn't want to return to Aizen-sama. Orihime wasn't aware of his and Aizen's relationship, he couldn't tell her that the Quarta Espada was used as a sex toy by Aizen-sama. He had his pride too...

It had started a year ago, when Aizen started to "create Espadas". Ulquiorra knew that he had caught the superior's interest in the beginning, and that's why Quarta was the one "being used". Ulquiorra couldn't disobey his superior, he couldn't command that tongue to stop licking his sensitive spots. And those scars on his body after a painful night full of sex..he had no way to get rid of those. For one whole year, twice a week Aizen led him to his private quarters and used him 7-8 hours every time. He was one horny bastard, who had Gin..but could never stop his filthy habit of overpowering younger males.

Orihime..Ulquiorra couldn't seem to forget about the carrot-haired girl. Those hazel eyes kept on invading his thoughts. A powerful Espada like him didn't need emotions or especially not love...but why did he suddenly feel like he'd have emotions towards that girl? For the first time in his life Ulquiorra is confused. And it's her fault.

"We're here. " , he muttered. He turned around and saw her staring at the giant, black door which led to where Aizen was. A tiny smile graced up his lips, but he removed the expression immediately.

_'What made me do that? I'm losing my mind..stupid woman.'_

The door flung open. A sudden flash of light blinded the princess and the Espada. Ulquiorra knew Orihime had never been in this room before...this room brought back too many private memories for Ulquiorra, so he hadn't bothered to show her this giant hall. This was a part of Aizen's private quarters too...no one except Ulquiorra and Gin was permitted to enter this part of Las Noches. Ulquiorra suddenly felt sick. Aizen was present...

"Welcome to my private quarters. Orihime...", the man glanced at Ulquiorra and smirked, "..and Ulquiorra Schiffer." The said superior was sitting high above Ulquiorra and Orihime. In his pure white chair, Aizen Sosuke looked like a God whom was impossible to surpass. Aizen's brown eyes flashed dangerously as he stood up from his chair. Now he looked even more superior.

"So, the reason I've invited you two here is because of you, Orihime." Aizen glanced at Orihime, "You have been here for a half year...and what I'm not pleased about is that you've stolen a heart. And no..it's not you beloved Kurosaki-kun,", the superior snickered, "..I've seen the way you're looking at that person. I wonder if Ulquiorra-kun knows who I'm talking about...oh well. I want you to stop it. That person is property of someone here..in Las Noches. So please, Orihime-chan..leave him alone." Aizen's voice when he said 'Orihime-chan' sounded like he was going to assassinate her.

She gulped in fear.

"B-but...Aizen-sama..I believe that I only love one person..and that person certainly doesn't love me back. I-I.." Tears burned her eyes. This made her realise that she could never hav the person she wanted..never. And it hurt.

Ulquiorra kneeled in front of Aizen. "Please let this girl go,", he said with a cold and stoic voice which sounded really stupid at the moment, "I will ensure that she won't steal a single heart. I will have her be my fraccion." The last sentence wasn't meant to be said...but it slipped from Ulquiorra. He didn't regret in, though.

Aizen chuckled in amusement.

"Oh I see. Hmm..well you can try. I will give you the permission, but if anything happens, she will die. Understood? Orihime-chan isn't needed in Hueco Mundo anymore." Aizen smiled wickedly and opened the giant door with one movement. Ulquiorra bowed in front of his superior, and started to walk away. He knew she would follow him...now that she became his fraccion.

"Ulquiorra-_kun._ Please remember that today is Tuesday..tomorrow." Aizen's smile looked warm as Ulquiorra turned around, but the Espada knew it was all but that.

"Hai, Aizen-sama. Please excuse us."

Orihime knew for sure that something was wrong with Ulquiorra. The man seemed upset and out of his mind. Even though his expression was as emotionless as usually, his eyes couldn't lie the confusion which tormented the Espada's thoughts. She sighed, never had Orihime seen him like that.

"Uh so Ulquiorra...I'm your fraccion? What does it mean?" Orihime giggled embarassed.

He turned around to look at her with amusement.

"Hn. Just think of me as your master...now for real."

A master...Ulquiorra as her master? That didn't sound too bad. She couldn't tell him that she was happy about being his 'fraccion'. The Quarta as her master...she couldn't help but blush.

_'No no Orihime! I just can't think of...that. He's an Espada..and I amd a plain human girl..it could never work..Ulquiorra-kun isn't the type to just...a-ah I..' _

The blush on her cheeks wouldn't leave. And she knew that he'd seen the blush too.

"U-um..so do I have any special work to do as a fraccion?"

Silence.

"So..are we going back to my room now? Ulquiorra?"

Silence again. He sped up, so that she had to run to keep up.

"Ulquiorra-san! *** **pant * H-hey.." She was out of her breath. Why did the Espada do this? Something was wrong...but what was it. Orihime had to know, she didn't know the Quarta too well, but yet her love towards him made her crave for his attention. She had to know what was on his mind.

_'I really wonder what he's thinkin...' _

He stopped for a while, just standing stoicly in the middle of the hallway. The moon shone through the window, casting its cold rays on the Quarta Espada. He looked so beautiful, staring at the moon, letting the rays play on his face. The image was like from a postcard. Orihime took a few steps towards Ulquiorra. She walked to him, standing beside him. He was so close, almost too close. She could feel him, even though he wasn't facing her.

_'I wish he'd at least look at me..'_

He turned to look at her. Without no hesitation, he grabbed her chin and forced their lips togerther.

-end of CH 2-

//haha sorry for being so mean XD I promise to update soon.


End file.
